legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Unidracow vs. Ronin vs. Mottrot vs. Electrolyzer
Unidracow: Moo. Laugh Track Unidracow: Neigh. Cuteness Track Unidracow: ROAR!!!!!!! Screams of Terror Track Pharaoh Hotep: Well son, it has been a while since I saw you last. Amset-Ra: It’s been two hours. Pharaoh Hotep: Time does crawl like a tortoise when one is not having fun. Anyway, how have you been? Look how tall you've grown! Amset-Ra: Dad, Minifigures don’t grow unless they’re Lloyd. Pharaoh Hotep: He used a time machine, so it doesn't count. Amset-Ra: But his past and future selves were different, thereby showing that minifigures must age. And look at the other Ninja! Pharaoh Hotep: 'But that's confined to Ninjago. '''Amset-Ra: '''What about Solomon Blaze? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''He hasn't grown at all in the years I've known him. Why are you so worried about growing? '''Amset-Ra: '''Because- Hold on, how did I get on this side of the argument? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Teleportation? '''Amset-Ra: '''Rats. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Please welcome Amset-Ra himself! '''Amset-Ra: '''That's me! '''Amset-Ra: '''No it's not! It's me! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Today is the first ever battle in Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! '''Amset-Ra: '''I like how short the name is! '''Amset-Ra: '''Really? I was thinking of adding on some more words, like "Awesome" or "Really Super Cool". '''Amset-Ra: '''Don't worry, Dad will do that for you. '''Dr. Inferno: '''We have twisted reality to prematurely create the Unidracow and Electrolyzer, while kidnapping Ronin from top security at LEGO Headquarters and interrupting Mottrot's publicity tour. '''Audience: '''Yay! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Your referee is the wonderful Ogel, and I am your awesome announcer! '''Amset-Ra: '''Why are you all being so positive? '''Dr. Inferno: '''Our predictor hasn't arrived yet, so... '''Amset-Ra: '''Make Benny and AntiMatter the predictors, to make up for the loss of their battle. '''Amset-Ra: '''WHAT?!?!?! That's absurd! They aren't qualified at all! '''Amset-Ra: '''You'd probably have a heart attack if you saw all the unqualified staff members we have in the future! '''Amset-Ra: '''But you're me and you're alive... '''Amset-Ra: '''Forget I said anything. '''Benny: '''I think that Electrolyzer will win! He's blue like my spaceship Spaceship SPACESHIP!!!!!!!!! '''AntiMatter: '''FOOL. HE IS HONESTLY THE WORST DESIGN FOR A FIGHTER I HAVE EVER SEEN. I MEAN, WHO WOULD EVER MAKE A MINION LIKE THAT? ELECTRICITY? THAT'S JUST SILLY. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Well, let's find out! In the 1st corner is the Unidracow, a unicorn-dragon-cow hybrid! '''Unidracow: '''Moo. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Next is Ronin, who looks really really cool! I can't wait for his video game to come out! '''Ronin: '... 'Ogel: '''His voice synthesizer hasn't been implanted yet. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Oh. In the next corner is Mottrot, the most intelligent mammoth one will ever encounter! '''Ogel: '''That's cool! '''Amset-Ra: '''Mungus is cooler. '''Amset-Ra: '''He also appears in more battles. '''Amset-Ra: '''Spoilers for my own pyramid! Illegal! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Now we have Electrolyzer! '''Electrolyzer: '''You zhould paint theze cornerz... A little blue wouldn't be too bad... '''Ogel: '''What should we use to start the battle? '''Amset-Ra: '''How about a gong? '''Amset-Ra: '''Oh, you're going to regret that. ''GOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!! 'Amset-Ra: '''I regret that already. '''Ogel: '''Fight! '''Amset-Ra: '''You're supposed to say that before you hit the wretched gong. '''Unidracow: '''Moo! '''Electrolyzer: '''Ah! My earz! '''Mottrot: '''Your ears? What about my ears! '''Ronin: '... '''Unidracow: Neigh! Electrolyzer: 'I think I'm going to be eliminated by hiz noizez alone! '''Mottrot: '''Well, I'm not going to be ''that weak. 'Ronin: '... 'Unidracow: '''ROAR! '''Electrolyzer: '''That iz not enough to zcare me! '''Mottrot: '''Gah! It's a dragon! '''Ronin: '... 'Dr. Inferno: '''Ronin has just run away from the battle... '''Amset-Ra: '''That means he's eliminated. '''Ogel: '''Oh, right, that's my role! '''Amset-Ra: '''I see why you throw him in the cellars. '''Amset-Ra: '''You're a little late on the uptake. '''Electrolyzer: '''Lightning blazt! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Woh! Watch it! Electrolyzer's lighting blast nearly hit me! '''Amset-Ra: '''As long as the pyramid never gets destroyed. This is thousands of seconds old! ''... 'Amset-Ra: '''Why's everyone so silent? '''Amset-Ra: '''Um... You'll see. '''Mottrot: '''Mother! Send me my Mammoth Stomper! '''Maula: '''It isn't finished yet! '''Mungus: '''Mungus is Mammoth Stomper! ''STOMP! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Mungus decided to stomp on Mottrot, eliminating him. '''Ogel: '''Rats, I forgot what to say... '''Unidracow: '''ROAR! '''Electrolyzer: '''Zap zoop! Nyahahahaha! '''Frenzy: '''OOH! LIGHTNING! TASTY! '''Amset-Ra: '''Oh god... I forgot how stupid he is... '''Amset-Ra: '''Is he crazy?!?!?!?! '''Frenzy: '''I'm a MANIAC!!!!!!! Like CRANIAC! '''Craniac: '''I'm no maniac, Craniac! ... '''Craniac: '''I mean Frenzy! I said Frenzy! '''Ronin: '...! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Oh! Ronin's back! '''Unidracow: '''Moo. '''Ronin: '... 'Dr. Inferno: '''And he ran away again. '''Unidracow: '''Neigh! '''Electrolyzer: '''Good golly! Ah! '''Dr. Inferno: '''The Unidracow is charging at Electrolyzer, and gaining on him! '''Electrolyzer: '''ZAP!!!!!!!! '''Unidracow: '''MOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Unfortunately, the Unidracow has been eliminated, giving Electrolyzer the victory. '''Amset-Ra: '''Unfortunately? You can't be biased! Some users will be showing up soon! ''Crash! 'Ogel: '''What was that?! '''Amset-Ra: '''Don't worry, it's just the 4th wall. It happens all the time. Now get back to work. ''Back in the present day... 'Terabyte: '''This part was important, wasn't it? '''Wyldstyle: '''Yep. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Oh well. I'll just take over the Fighting Pyramid again. '''Wyldstyle: '''Don't you remember how that worked out last time? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Well it was great when it did work. ''End transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Unidracow vs. Ronin vs. Mottrot vs. Electrolyzer? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 2 Battles